Destiny
by Yukiko Kireinai
Summary: Setelah dipaksa menikah kini DooSeung malah dipakas berbulan madu! DooSeung, broken!Junseung, broken!DooSeob WARNING gender bender DLDR Chapter 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

Destiny 1

Cast: Jang Hyunseung, Yoon Doojoon, Yang Yoseob, Yong Junhyung

Genre: Hurt, Drama

Rate: PG15

Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan untuk mebahagiakan orang yang kau cintai? Apa cinta saja cukup? Apa kau rela saat takdir memaksamu untuk melepasnya?

Disclaimer: Semua cast ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjan nama mereka untuk dijadikan arakter Fic saya tapi cerita ini murni karya saya.

WARNING! This story is not about 'boyxboy' all uke has change their gender so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

-Destiny by YK-

Hyunseung meringis menahan sakit ketika rotan itu kembali menyentuh kulit putih mulusnya, hari sudah larut tapi kediaman keluarga Jang terlihat ramai dengan teriakan Tuan Jang yang diselingi tangisan pilu orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tuan Jang dengan wajah murkanya melayangkan rotan ke sekujur tubuh Hyunseung yang terkulai lemah di pojokan kamarnya.

Jang Geurim adik Hyunseung berusaha menghentikan tindakan brutal sang ayah tapi tangannya segera ditarik sang ibu, Geurim menangis di pelukan ibunya begitupun ibunya. Tak ada satu pun yag berani menghentikan Tuan Jang terlebih semua orang di rumah ini tahu kalau Hyunseung lah yang bersalah.

"Bunuh pria itu!" titah Tuan Jang yang disambut anggukan anak buahnya membuat Hyunseung berteriak histeris, "Diam kau anak laknat!" Tuan Jang menendang tubuh Hyunseung membuat gadis malang itu terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Tuan Jang melempar rotannya ke sembarang tempat lalu keluar dari kamar putrinya.

"Onni!" panggil Geurim berlari menghampiri sang kakak, "Onni irona!" katanya menepuk-nepuk pipi Hyunseung.

"Geurim biarkan Tuan Lee memindahkan kakakmu ke ranjangnya!" suruh sang ibu, Geurim mengangguk patuh membiarkan sang kepala pelayan menggendong kakaknya.

"Nyonya Moon ini obatnya!" seorang pelayan datang membawa obat-obatan di tangannya.

"Terimakasih, biar aku saja yang mengobati luka-lukanya, kalian keluarlah!" katanya, pelayan itu membungkuk dan memohon diri untuk pergi. Satu persatu pelayan di ruangan itu pergi menyisakan Hyunseung, ibunya dan Geurim.

Geurim mengambil handuk yang sudah dibasahinya dengan air hangat lalu membersihkan luka di wajah sang kakak yang memar akibat dipukul sang ayah, sementara ibunya mengolesi obat merah di kaki dan tangan Hyunseung yang luka akibat sabetan rotan sang ayah.

Jang Geun Suk, sang ayah memang sangat keras dalam mendidik kedua putrinya tapi selama 20 tahun ini Geun Suk sama sekali tak pernah memukul kedua putrinya. Geun Young memang beberapa kali mendengar Geun Suk berteriak membentak saat Geurim yang terkenal nakal ketahuan membolos dari sekolahnya atau saat Hyunseung berpacaran dengan pria itu.

Pria itu, Geun Young rasanya tak mau lagi mengingat nama pemuda itu. Dalam hatinya kini yang ada hanyalah rasa sakit saat mengingat pria muda itu. Ia menyesal sudah membiarkan Hyunseung malam itu, andai saja ia sedikit keras pada Hyunseung mungkin kejadian hari ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Hiks," Geun Young menyeka air matanya, Geurim menatapnya prihatin dalam hati ia menyesal karena tak bisa melakukan apapun di saat seperti ini.

"Omonim uljimayo," Geurim menghapus air mata yang kembali membasahi pipi sang ibu, "Kalau umma lemah lantas siapa yang akan melindungiku dan onni?" katanya sesaat sebelum tangisnya pecah. Geun Young memeluknya erat sembari mengusap punggungnya berharap gadis berusia 17 tahun itu berhenti menangis.

"Mianhaeyo, omonim tidak akan menangis lagi!" kata Geun Young yang langsung membuat Geurim tenang.

.

.

.

Doojoon mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dalam hatinya ia berusaha menahan amarah yang sangat besar. Seperti yang dikatakan sang ayah, sedikit saja ia bergerak maka sesuatu yang besar akan menimpa sang kekasih. Doojoon menangis dalam hati, betapa tak berdayanya ia sebagai seorang pria. Mengapa ia sama sekali tak bisa melindungi kekasihnya yang sedang terancam keselamatannya.

"Doojoon, ikuti perintahku! Menihkahlah dengan wanita pilihanku dan tinggalkan perempuan jalang itu!" telinga Doojoon terasa panas demi mendengar kata-kata kasar sang ayah.

"Doojoon ikuti saja kemauan ayahmu, kau tidak mau kan kalau gadis sialan itu terluka?"

Doojoon menatap tajam sang ibu.

PLAK

"Jangan menatap ibumu seperti itu, apa aku mendidikmu untuk menjadi anak yang kurang ajar Yoon Doojoon?" murka sang ayah.

"Ayah apa kau akan membiarkannya hidup tenang bila aku mau menuruti kemauanmu?" tanya Doojoon sangsi.

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu!" kata Doojoon akhirnya membuat senyum terukir di wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Pernikahanmu akan dilakukan dalam minggu ini!"

-Destiny by YK-

Hanya prolog tapi berbeda dengan OASIS untuk Destiny ini saya sudah ada gambaran story line sampai tamat, so saya ngga terima protes pairing ^^

So keep it or delete it?


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny 2

Main Cast: Jang Hyunseung, Yoon Doojoon, Yang Yoseob, Yong Junhyung

Other Cast: Lee Kikwang, Son Dongwoon, Jang Geurim (Hyunseung's sister), Jang Geun Suk (Hyunseung's Father), Moon Geun Young (Hyunseung's Mother), Yoon Sang Hyun (Doojoon's Father) and Choi Ji Woo (Doojoon's Mother)

Genre: Hurt, Drama

Rate: PG15

Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan untuk membahagiakan orang yang kau cintai? Apa cinta saja cukup? Apa kau rela saat takdir memaksamu untuk melepasnya?

Disclaimer: Semua cast ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjan nama mereka untuk dijadikan arakter Fic saya tapi cerita ini murni karya saya.

WARNING! This story is not about 'boyxboy' all uke has change their gender so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

-Destiny by YK-

Hyunseung berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tapak kakinya terasa perih menginjak aspal panas dan beberapa kerikil di jalan karena ia tak memakai alas kaki. Keringat ikut membasahi piyama putih bermotif kelici miliknya. Napasnya tersengal tapi semua itu tak dirasanya terlebih ketika melihat seorang pria berambut kecokelatan yang tubuhnya ditutupi hoodie hitam di ujung jalan. Hyunseung tersenyum senang tak sadar ada puluhan pria bertuxedo dan berkacamata hitam yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Junhyung!" serunya seraya berlari lebih cepat lagi, Junhyung yang merasa dipanggil dengan segera menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati gadis bersurai madu itu berlari menghampirinya. Tapi senyumnya lantas memudar sesaat setelah matanya menangkap puluhan pria yang mengejar kekasihnya.

"Seungie palliwa! Ada banyak penjaga yang mengejarmu!" Junhyung mengulurkan tangannya, Hyunseung menoleh sesaat kemudian meraih tangan Junhyung dengan wajah panik. Junhyung berlari dengan cepat seraya menarik tangan Hyunseung, ia tahu Hyunseung sangat lelah terlebih melihat wajah lebamnya membuat rasa khawatir dalam dirinya membuncah. Tapi ini keputusan keduanya, mereka sudah merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Mungkin lari dari kota ini lalu menikah secara diam-diam adalah ide yang baik.

Katakan mereka gila, katakan mereka labil atau mungkin durhaka kepada orang tua. Tapi tiga tahun menjalin cinta tanpa restu sudah cukup membuat keduanya tertekan. Tuan Jang bahkan bukan hanya hanya melarang hubungan mereka, ia juga sering memisahkan mereka saat sedang kencan lalu memukuli Junhyung hingga babak belur.

Puncaknya adalah sekarang saat Hyunseung diketahui mengandung dua bulan, Tuan Jang benar-benar murka. Semalaman ia memukuli tubuh Hyunseung dengan cambuk dan menyuruh orang-orang untuk membunuh Junhyung beruntung ia berhasil melarikan diri saat orang-orang suruhan Tuan Jang mengepung rumahnya.

"Junhyung, kakiku perih!" Hyunseung menyerah, kulitnya yang sobek terkena kerikil sudah berdarah dan terasa perih saat berlari. Junhyung menatapnya iba, ia lalu membungkuk seraya menyuruh kekasihnya naik di punggungnya. Hyunseung menggeleng, Junhyung sudah cukup lelah hanya untuk berlari sendiri bagaimana jika harus ditambah dengan berat tubuhnya?

"Jangan keras kepala, seluruh tubuhmu sudah terluka! Ayo cepat naik!" paksa Junhyung, Hyunseung mengangguk pasrah.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Tuan Jang menatap sengit sepasang kekasih di hadapannya. Dalam hitungan detik saja ada puluhan pria yang mengepung Junhyung dan Hyunseung. Tubuh Hyunseung bergetar hebat, air matanya mengalir deras membasahi punggung Junhyung. "Turunkan putriku!" ujar Tuan Jang dingin.

Junhyung menggeleng, matanya menatap tajam Tuan Jang seolah tak takut dengan pria yang sangat membencinya itu. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu!" katanya tegas.

"Bajingan kau! Memangnya kau ini siapa berani membawa pergi putriku?"

"Aku?" Junhyung menyeringai, "Aku ini pria yang paling dicintai putrimu!"

"Keparat!" Tuan Jang memukul wajah Junhyung, beberapa pria menarik Hyunseung turun dari punggung Junhyung sementara dua pria menahan tubuh Junhyung yang berontak, "Habisi dia!" titah Tuan Jang.

"ANDWE!" Hyunseung berteriak histeris melihat Junhyung dipukuli tetapi kemudian seorang membekapnya dengan sarung tangan yang diberi obat bius hingga gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"_**Temui aku di tempat biasa, sekarang juga!**_

_**Aku akan sangat marah jika kau terlambat**_

_**apalagi jika kau tak datang ^^"**_

Doojoon tersenyum miris membaca pesan dari kekasihnya, apa gadis itu tidak kapok dihina oleh orang tuanya? Gadis itu memang sangat keras kepala dan itulah yang Doojoon sukai darinya. Tapi semalam ia sudah berjanji untuk tak lagi menemui kekasihnya.

"Tak apa, aku menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya… mengucapkan selamat tinggal… lalu menuruti kemauan appa," Doojoon mengangguk seolah setuju dengan idenya. Diam-diam ia pergi dari rumahnya untuk menemui Yoseob, kekasihnya.

Langit berubah kelabu di saat matahari baru saja memamerkan sinarnya, Yoseob tersenyum saat tetesan hujan mulai turun membasahi tubuhnya. Taman kota yang tak pernah sepi sepanjang hari itu entah kenapa menjadi sepi padahal biasanya di saat seperti ini ada banyak anak kecil yang berlarian atau pasangan berumur yang berjalan-jalan menghabisi masa tua mereka seraya mengenang masa lalu.

Yoseob kembali teringat ke empat tahun lalu saat ia dan Doojoon untuk pertama kalinya mengunjungi taman ini untuk mengantarkan seorang nenek tua yang buta. Nenek itu mencari suaminya yang renta, suaminya yang duduk di kursi roda sendiri di sudut taman. Yoseob bahkan menangis ketika melihat pasangan yang begitu sempurna dengan kesetian cinta mereka.

"Cinta sejati adalah cinta yang terus kau jaga kesuciannya hingga Tuhan yang memisahkannya dengan caranya!" ujar kakek tua itu ketika Doojoon bertanya tentang cinta.

Yoseob kembali tersenyum, ia bukan gadis SMA yang tengah jatuh cinta apalagi patah hati. Hanya saja tuhan sedang mempermainkan hidupnya, kalau saja ia bisa mengunggat tuhan atas takdir hidupnya. Tapi ia terlahir sebagai gadis gereja yang taat, ia bahkan selalu tersenyum saat tuhan memberinya ujian yang berat.

"Yoseob!" Yoseob tersenyum menyambut Doojoon yang berlari kecil menghampirinya, "Ini hujan, kau bisa sakit!"

"Aku teringat sesuatu," ujarnya pelan.

"Teringat sesuatu hingga tak sadar kalau hujan turun?"

"Doojoon, kau mau bilang apa?" Doojoon menatapnya bingung, "Cepat katakan aku ingin pulang!" katanya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk datang!" Yoseob diam, keduanya saling memandang untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku… aku tidak mau putus Doojoon-ah…" gadis berambut blonde itu memeluk Doojoon erat seraya menumpahkan kesedihannya. Air matanya sudah tersamar dengan air hujan tapi Doojoon tetap bisa mendengar isakannya yang menyayat hati.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuamu, aku juga tidak peduli jika mereka mau menyakitiku tapi aku tidak bisa jika harus berpisah denganmu Doojoon-ah!"

"Tapi aku lah yang tidak bisa," Doojoon melepas pelukan Yoseob dan menatap mata sendu gadis itu dalam, "Aku yang tidak bisa melihatmu terus-menerus disakiti lahir dan batin oleh mereka, orang tuaku sendiri!"

"ANI!" Yoseob menggeleng, "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Doojoon-ah lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus kehilanganmu!"

"JANGAN EGOIS!" Yoseob berjalan mundur mendengar Doojoon membentaknya, "Tolong pikirkan perasaanku juga, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan gadis yang paling kucintai menderita? Bagaimana?"

Langit Seoul terlihat sangat gelap, hujan turun semain deras diselingi kilatan petir yang membuat siapapun enggan keluar. Angin berhembus sangat kencang, menggugurkan dedaunan di taman. Beberapa mobil terlihat terpakir tak jauh dari tempat Doojoon dan Yoseob berdiri, satu per satu pria berjas hitam menghampiri mereka dan menyeret tubuh lemah Yoseob dan Doojoon yang yang berontak melihat Yoseob.

"Lihat Doojoon," Doojoon menatap sang ayah yang mengelus pipi Yoseob lembut, "Lihat apa yang akan kulakukan karena sifat pembangkangmu!"

"Argghhh!" Yoseob berteriak ketikan sebuah pisau menggores pipinya.

"Hentikan! Aku sudah setuju dengan permintaanmu appa, aku datang hanya untuk mengucakan selamat tinggal padanya!"

"Andweyo, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu Doojoon-ah!"

BUK!

Satu tendangan di perutnya membuat gadis itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Yoseob!" Doojoon menatap iba kekasihnya "Sudah cukup, aku akan ikut dengan kalian tapi ku mohon lepaskan dia!" pintanya. Tuan Yoon mengangguk setuju lalu menyuruh orang-orang suruhannya membawa pergi Doojoon.

"Dengar gadis jalang, jangan pernah kau coba-coba mendekati anakku!" kata Tuan Yoon seraya menunjuk wajah Yoseob tanpa mendegarkan protes dari Yoseob ia sudah pergi meninggalkan gadis malang itu.

"Doojoon… jangan pergi… dorawa, jebal dorawa…"

.

.

.

Suara mesin elektrokadigraf terus berbunyi memenuhi ruangan ICU. Dongwoon menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohan temannya hingga terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Hari ini dia benar-benar bukan milikmu lagi!" gumamnya seraya menatap sedih tubuh Junhyung.

Doojoon baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, ia baru bisa tertidur menjelang pukul 5 pagi dan kembali terbangun tepat pukul 7 pagi. Gedoran keras di pintu kamarnya lah yang membuatnya terbangun. Meregangkan otot-ototnya lalu beranjak membuka pintu kamarnya. Doojoon menemui sang ibu yang tersenyum dan membuka lebar pintu kamar Doojoon.

"Wae gudaeyo?" tanya Doojoon bingung, ada sekitar 5 pelayan yang mengekor masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa sepatu dan tuxedo mewah di tangannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan minggu ini kan?" tanya Nyonya Choi kepada anaknya seraya memilih tuxedo yang cocok untuk putranya.

"Kau mengatakannya padaku 2 hari yang lalu," Doojoon masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya dan mencuci mukanya.

"Pernikahanmu akan dilaksankan hari ini juga jadi sebaiknya kau segera bersiap!"

Doojoon membanting pintu kamar mandinya, "Hari ini?" katanya dengan sikat gigi yang masih singgah di mulutnya. Nyonya Choi hanya tersenyum seraya menunjuk meletakan tuxedo dan sepatu pilihannya.

"Kau hanya tinggal ikut ke gereja karena semuanya sudah kami siapkan, jadi cepatlah!"

Doojoon membeku di tempatnya, hingga ibu dan para pelayannya pergi ia masih terus mencerna perkataan ibunya. Menerima pernikahannya dengan gadis asing itu bukan hal yang mudah setidaknya biarka ia tahu siapa nama gadis yang akan menikah dengannya. Mengetahui bagaimana gadis itu dan menjadi akrab. Doojoon merasasemua ini terlalu cepat bahkan luka di hatinya saja masih jelas terasa.

TBC

My 1st DooSeung fic *breath* well aku sebenernya suka semua pairing yang berhubungan dengan Hyunseung bahkan aku berencana akan membuat FF KiSeung, HyunSeob dan HyunWoon tapi nanti setelah OASIS dan Destiny tamat :D

Please gimme some feedback karena review dari para readers adalah semangat untuk seorang author so

Keep it or delete it?


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny 3

Main Cast: Jang Hyunseung, Yoon Doojoon, Yang Yoseob, Yong Junhyung

Other Cast: Lee Kikwang, Son Dongwoon, Jang Geurim (Hyunseung's sister), Jang Geun Suk (Hyunseung's Father), Moon Geun Young (Hyunseung's Mother), Yoon Sang Hyun (Doojoon's Father) and Choi Ji Woo (Doojoon's Mother)

Genre: Hurt, Drama

Rate: PG15

Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan untuk membahagiakan orang yang kau cintai? Apa cinta saja cukup? Apa kau rela saat takdir memaksamu untuk melepasnya?

Disclaimer: Semua cast ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk dijadikan arakter Fic saya tapi cerita ini murni karya saya.

WARNING! This story is not about 'boyxboy' all uke has change their gender so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

-Destiny by YK-

"_Di sudah mati!"_ mata bulat Hyunseung memanas, _"Kau harus menikah dengan pria pilihanku atau gugurkan kandunganmu!"_ bulir-bulir air mata Hyunseung mulai keluar dan menuruni pipi putihnya_, "Kau ini hamil di luar nikah dan aibmu akan menghancurkan keluarga kita terutama adikmu!"_ Hyunseung mengusap air matanya. Perkataan ayahnya benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati, Junhyung mati? Ayahnya setega itu kah membunuh, ayah dari janin yang tengah dikandungnya? Tapi ayahnya benar mengandung tanpa adanya suami adalah aib dan jika ia mengingat Geurim adiknya yang masih begitu muda, mana mungkin ia menjadi egois?

Hyunseung masih diam mematut dirinya di depan cermin meja riasnya, gaun putih yang entah sejak kapan dibeli orang tuanya itu terlihat sangat cantik tapi sedikitpun Hyunseung tidak merasa senang memakainya. Hatinya terluka parah tapi tak satu pun yang bisa mengobatinya, Geurim satu-satunya yang bisa mengertinya tapi tak bisa membantunya. Bukan salahnya, Tuan Jang sangat keras dan Hyunseung tak mau jika Geurim ikut disalahkan karenanya.

Sementara Doojoon hanya diam di dalam mobilnya ia tak tahu harus berkata apalagi, siapa nama calon istrinya saja ia tidak tahu. Dalam otaknya sekarang adalah bagaimana ia bisa melindungi Yoseob. Tepat pukul 10.00 Gereja Presbiterian, Seoul sudah terlihat dipenuhi oleh rekan bisnis keluarga Jang dan Yoon. Tak ada satupun teman Hyunseung maupun Doojoon, karena bahkan yang menikah saja baru tahu pernikahannya selang beberapa jam sebelum pernikahan.

Jantung Doojoon berdegup kencang saat pintu utama gereja terbuka, Doojoon menarik napas dalam berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari langkah calon istri dan calon mertuanya menuju altar.Langkah terakhir dan sangat dekat denganya, Doojoon tak melihatnya hanya mendengarnya tapi kemudian ia menoleh hendak menyambut calon istrinya.

Deg!

Waktu seolah berhenti seketika. Gadis itu, gadis yang kelak menjadi istrinya terlihat sangat cantik dengan tatapan yang kosong. Luka. Doojoon bisa dengan jelas melihatnya, apa gadis ini juga dipaksa sepertinya? Doojoon menepis pikirannya, sadar ini bukan saat yang tepat. Diulurkannya tangannya dihadapan Hyunseung yang masih menggandeng lengan sang ayah.

"Yoon Doojoon, ku serahkan putriku padamu!" Tuan Jang melepaskan tangan Hyunseung dan menatapnya tajam seolah memaksanya menyambut uluran tangan Doojoon. Hyunseung patuh saja, ia menyambut uluran tangan Doojoon lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Kikwang berlari mengejar Yoseob yang berusaha pergi lagi, Kikwang memang lelah tapi pasti Yoseob lebih lelah lagi dan ia mana bisa membiarkan sahabatnya jatuh pingsan tiba-tiba di tengah jalan.

"Yang Yoseob, jamkanman!" Yoseob tak peduli ia terus berlari ke arah halte bus, ia harus menemui Doojoon secepatnya.

Sepi, mungkin mereka tak ada di rumah. Tapi tidak mungkin, karena setahu Yoseob kediaman keluarga Yoon tidak pernah sepi. Kikwang menatap iba sahabatnya, Kikwang memang tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya Yoseob sekarang tapi juga tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang.

"Kikwang jika aku memencet bel, apa mereka akan membuka pagarnya?" tanya Yoseob lirih.

"Mollayo Yoseob-ah, tapi kupikir sebaiknya kita pulang saja!" usul Kikwang takut-takut, mungkin saja Yoseob akan marah mendengar usul tak bergunanya.

"Ani!" Yoseob menatap Kikwang tajam, "Aku harus mencegahnya, Doojoon itu milikku Kikwang, milikku!" katanya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kikwang menggeleng tak percaya, Yoseob sahabatnya tidak seperti ini, ia bukan orang yang pemarah apalagi mendendam. Kikwang seperti tak mengenalnya.

"Yoseob… Doojoon dia akan menikah hari ini juga, kau-"

"Antarkan aku ke sana!" potong Yoseob membuat Kikwang terbelalak.

"A… apa?"

"Ayo antar aku ke gereja tempat mereka menikah Kikwang, ayo kita cegah pernikahan itu!" Yoseob menggungcangkan bahu Kikwang sambil menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Tapi- "

"Pendeta akan membatalkan pernikahan jika ada satu saja yang mengatakan tak setuju!" potongnya lagi, Yoseob menarik tangan Kikwang kuat sementara yang ditarik hanya patuh karena bingung.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi kutanya Jang Hyunseung, bersediakah kau menerima Yoon Doojoon menjadi suamimu?" Hyunseung terdiam, ini adalah pertanyaan ketiga yang diberikan oleh pendeta, Doojoon sudah menyatakan kesediaannya tapi Hyunseung malah tak menjawab. Lidahnya terasa kelu tiap kali mendengar nama Doojoon, ia ingin mendengar nama Junhyung lah yang di sebut.

"Ikuti kata hatimu!"

Hyunseung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Doojoon yang baru saja berbisik pelan kepadanya, hatinya… hatinya menginginkan Junhyung tapi hatinya juga berkata bahwa ia tak boleh egois terhadap keluarga terutama adiknya. Terlebih jika mengingat kenyataan bahwa Junhyung telah mati dan janin yang tengah dikandungnya teracam. Hyunseung menatap Doojoon lagi, pria itu tersenyum memberinya kekuatan baru. Dan dalam satu tarikan npas ia menjawab, "Iya, aku bersedia!"

Doojoon tersenyum bangga, bangga karena Hyunseung memilih pilihan yang amat berat untuknya. Entahlah Doojoon sendiri tidak tahu dari mana pikiran macam itu, yang jelas ia bisa melihat luka di mata indah Hyunseung. Luka yang hanya bisa dipendamnya dalam hati, serupa dengan apa dialaminya saat ini.

"Baiklah, apakah ada yang tidak setuju?" tanya pendeta, hening. Tuan Jang dan Tuan Yoon tersenyum senang hingga detik berikutnya ketika pintu gereja tiba-tiba terbuka dengan cukup keras.

"Andwe! Aku tidak setuju Pak Pendeta!" sesisi gereja mengalihkan perhatiannya, dua orang gadis dan beberapa penjaga berada di ujung gereja dengan kondisi yang sangat kacau. Sepertinya kedua gadis itu memaksa masuk ke dalam gereja.

"Yoseob," gumam Doojoon seraya menatap Yoseob. Hyunseung menatap Doojoon, mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi. Tapi Doojoon hanya diam menatap Yoseob dengan tatapan sedih. Tatapan yang sama dengan yang diberikan Junhyung saat mereka dipisahkan. Tatatpan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Usir dia!" titah Tuan Yoon, "Usir gadis –gadis gila itu dan jangan biarkan mereka menyentuh acara sacral ini!" para penjaga mengangguk patuh lalu kemudian mencengkram kedua lengan Yoseob dan Kikwang hendak membawa mereka keluar.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya pendeta.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Doojoon cukup keras agar yang lain mendengarnya, "Hanya gadis yang tergila-gila padaku tetapi tak mempunyai hubungan apapun denganku!" tegasnya. Hyunseung tersenyum pahit, jelas-jelas Doojoon tadi menatap gadis itu degan tatapan sedih kenapa sekarang ia malah mengatakan bahwa gadis itu bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Baiklah, kunyatakan pernikahan ini sah, sekarang silahkan kau mencium pegantimu!" kata pendeta mempersilahkan.

Deg!

Mata bulat Hyunseung membesar, kaget ia akan dicium oleh pria asing yang kini menjadi suaminya. Seumur hidupnya ia hanya pernah berciuman dengan Junhyung kekasihnya jadi wajar jika ia merasa kaget jika harus mencium pria lain terlebih di hadapan khalayak ramai seperti ini.

Cup

Doojoon menciumnya , di kening. Pria itu tak menciumnya di bibir melainkan di kening dan ciuman itu terasa lain karena setelahnya Doojoon tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tersenyumlah!" pinta Doojoon lagi-lagi dengan senyum yang menghipnotisnya untuk mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Yoseob berteriak memaki Doojoon dan keluarganya. Ia terus memukul-mukul tembok dengan boneka pemberian Doojoon. Kikwang bukannya tak berusaha mengehentikannya tapi ia sendiri merasa ngeri melihat Yoseob bersumpah serapah seperti itu.

"Dengar Kikwang jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Doojoon, maka gadis lain juga tidak boleh!" kata Yoseob di tengah isakannya.

"Tapi dia sudah menikah dank au tahu itu kan?" kata Kikwang berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Ani!" Yoseob menggeleng kuat, "Aku akan merebutnya, aku akan mendapatkan Doojoonku kembali!"

"Bagaimana jika Doojoon menolakmu Yoseob? Bukankah dia sendiri yang memintamu memutuskan hubungan kalian?"

"Aku akan membunuh gadis itu Kikwang! Aku akan membunuhnya!" teriak Yoseob sambil membanting boneka ke meja riasnya membuat semua benda yang berada di atasnya terlempar jatuh. Kikwang bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Ini bukan Yoseob yang dikenalnya. Sahabatnya berubah menjadi seorang pendendam sekarang. Kikwang menggeleng tak percaya dan tanpa sadar air mata meluncur dipipi mulusnya.

TBC

Pendek ya? Hahaha ini udah panjang menurut saya ._.)v berharap next part saya bisa membuat chap lebih panjang lagi ^^v

Special thanks untuk:

lee sungtae, Ostreichweiz, sweetmin, NC91, rarancha

Yang sudah baca review please, tunjukan kalau kalian menghargai author, btw Yuki juga nerima kritik dan saran kok! Tapi harus jelas ya, jangan asal nge-flame n nge-bash ngga jelas, karena kalau yang itu Yuki sangat tidak terima ^^ ok semuanya kamsahamnida ^^~


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny 4

Main Cast: Jang Hyunseung, Yoon Doojoon, Yang Yoseob, Yong Junhyung

Other Cast: Lee Kikwang, Son Dongwoon, Jang Geurim (Hyunseung's sister), Jang Geun Suk (Hyunseung's Father), Moon Geun Young (Hyunseung's Mother), Yoon Sang Hyun (Doojoon's Father) and Choi Ji Woo (Doojoon's Mother)

Genre: Hurt, Drama

Rate: PG15

Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan untuk membahagiakan orang yang kau cintai? Apa cinta saja cukup? Apa kau rela saat takdir memaksamu untuk melepasnya?

Disclaimer: Semua cast ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk dijadikan karakter Fic saya tapi cerita ini murni karya saya.

WARNING! This story is not about 'boyxboy' all uke has change their gender so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

-Destiny by YK-

Drap… drap… drap…

Suara langkah kaki mengisi keheningan yang mewarnai lorong rumah mewah keluarga Yoon. Hyunseung menunduk sambil sesekali melihat ke arah 'suami'nya di depan, sementara sang suami terus berjalan di depan dengan wajah datarnya.

Kriet…

Doojoon membuka pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya Hyunseung yang nampak ragu di depan pintu sembari memainkan jemari tangannya. "Masuklah!" ujar Doojoon, tangannya terulur meraih tangan mungil yang terbalut sarung tangan putih milik istrinya. Hyunseung mengangguk pelan sembari mengikuti langkah Doojoon, "Istirahatlah dulu!" kata Doojoon yang kemudian pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Hyunseung memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan kikuk, kamar pengantin yang luas, dilihat dari dekorasi kamar tersebut, ia berani bertaruh ini pastilah bukan kamar Doojoon. Hyunseung membuka sarung tangan putihnya, sepatu serta aksesoris lain yang melekat ditubuhnya, lelah begitu terasa dalam dirinya. "Huft…" gadis itu menghela napas berat ketika mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam lalu di gereja.

Yoseob, gadis yang bahkan belum ia kenal itu kini memenuhi pikirannya, belum selesai perang batinnya dengan persoalan Junhyung malah ada lagi masalah lain. Bicara soal Junhyung, bukankah ia masih dalam suasana berkabung? Bukankah sang ayah sudah membunuh kekasihnya itu? Mengingatnya saja membuat hati gadis bermata kelinci itu terasa nyeri.

"Uljima," Hyunseung mengalihkan pandangannya, dilihatnya Doojoon berlutut di depan ranjang sambil menyeka air mata dipipinya, "Wae guraeyo?" tanya Doojoon yang hanya dijawab sebuah gelengan dan isakan yang semakin menjadi darinya. Detik itu juga tubuh ringkih Hyunseung jatuh dalam pelukan Doojoon, dengan lembut Doojoon mengusap punggung istrinya sambil terus memberikan kata-kata penenang.

Kesamaan nasib, mungkin itulah yang tengah terjadi pada keduanya, Doojoon tahu betul bagaimana rasanya, menatap mata Hyunseung seolah mengingatkannya pada sakit hati yang juga dirasakannya. Malam itu di dalam kamar pengantin itu, hanya ada isakan Hyunseung hingga gadis itu tertidur lelap dalam pelukan Doojoon, ia bahkan belum sempat membersihkan tubuhnya atau sekedar mengganti gaunnya dengan piyama yang jauh lebih nyaman untuk tidur. Doojoon menggendong Hyunseung, merebahkannya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Bingung akan tidur di mana, pria itu akhirnya tertidur di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Dongwoon berlari menuju halte ketika dilihatnya bus yang biasa ia naiki datang.

Bruk!

"Sh*t!" umpatnya kesal, dengan cepat tangan-tangan panjangnya, membereskan materi kuliahnya yang bertebaran di jalan.

"Mianhamnida!" Dongwoon mengambil lembaran kisi-kisi miliknya lalu menatap orang yang menabraknya, seorang gadis rupanya.

"Aish ternyata seorang yeoja." ucapnya pelan, namun rupanya gadis itu mendengarnya dan melemparkan raut wajah heran padanya, "Ya! Beruntung kau seorang yeoja, jika kau adalah namja, sudah kupukuli wajahmu itu!" ancamnya membuat gadis di depannya itu menutup wajahnya takut-takut.

"Maaf, aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu Tuan!"

"Ne, tapi karenamu, aku jadi ketinggalan bus!"

"Memangnya tidak ada bus lain?"

"Masih lama Nona pendek!"

"Apa katamu? Nona pendek? Aku tidak pendek Tuan Arab!"

Dongwoon melotot kesal, "Apa katamu? Namaku Dongwoon, Son Dongwoon bukan Arab dan lagi aku ini orang Korea asli!"

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu aku juga sama, namaku bukan pendek tapi Lee Kikwang, jadi tolong jangan seenaknya!" marah gadis itu sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Kikwang? Heh nama yang aneh!" ejek Dongwoon.

"Ish dasar menyebalkan, menyesal aku sudah meminta maaf pada pria aneh yang suka menghina orang lain sepertimu!"

"Apa kau bilang? Jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku sampai aku ketinggalan bus, jadi sudah sepantasnya kau meminta maaf, gadis pendek!"

"Argh terserahlah!" marah Kikwang yang berlalu meninggalkan Dongwoon, sementara Dongwoon menatap sinis ke arahnya.

Dongwoon menghentakkan kakinya kesal, sepertinya nasib sial belum habis untuknya, mengingat jam kuliah pertamanya akan dimulai dalam 15 menit lagi. "Baiklah, lebih baik aku mengirimkan surat ijin besok dan membolos hari ini!" katanya seraya menyeringai.

.

.

.

Hyunseung mengerjapkan matanya ketika sinar matahari masuk melalu jendela kamarnya, "Eungh~" lenguhnya sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah, kepalanya terasa sakit mengingat ia menangis semalaman. "Eh?" sadar akan sesuatu Hyunseung segera bangun dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar mencari keberadaan Doojoon.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Doojoon yang baru saja selesai mandi, Hyunseung mengangguk pelan. Doojoon tersenyum menghampiri Hyunseung, "Mandilah, lalu ikut aku turun untuk sarapan!"

"Ne!" sahut Hyunseung yang bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

Doojoon memilih menunggu Hyunseung dan turun bersama, ia tak mau menanggung resiko dimarahi orangtuanya yang cerewet di pagi hari. 15 menit berlalu ketika Hyunseung keluar dari arah kamar mandi, gadis itu berjalan menuju meja rias, menyisir rambutnya. "Ayo!" kata gadis itu, Doojoon terdiam menatap Hyunseung, bahkan gadis itu terlihat cantik tanpa memakai make up, "Doojoon-ssi," Hyunseung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Doojon, membuat Doojoon terkejut, "Maaf," ujarnya lugu.

"Gwaenchana," ucap Doojoon memamerkan senyum canggungnya, "Err… tolong jangan memanggilku seformal itu!"

"Ehm… ne, Doojoon-ah." patuh Hyunseung kikuk, Doojoon mengacak rambut Hyunseung, menyadari bahwa gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi istriya itu sangatlah menggemaskan. Hyunseung cemberut kesal, sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya yang lentik, membuat Doojoon semakin gemas melihat bibir merah delimannya.

"Aww!" Hyunseung mengusap pipi chubbynya yang dicubit oleh Doojoon, "Ish kenapa kau jahil sekali Doojoon-ah?"

"Hehehe maaf! Kajja, kita sarapan sekarang!" katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Hyunseung.

"Doojoon-ah!" panggil Hyunseung.

"Ne?"

"Itu…"

"Ah maaf," Doojoon melepas genggamannya.

"Pintunya," Hyunseung menunjuk pintu kamar mereka yang masih terbuka, "Belum ditutup!" lanjut Hyunseung sambil tertawa canggung.

"Oh, ne hehehe aku lupa!" Doojoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sementara Hyunseung menutupi mulutnya menahan tawa.

.

.

.

"Apa?"

"Bulan madu?"

Kaget Hyunseung dan Doojoon bersamaan, Jiwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi bodoh anak semata wayangnya, sementara Sanghyun tersenyum melihat wajah polos Hyunseung.

"Kenapa kalian seenaknya begitu, mengatur pernikahan sesuka hati dan sekarang mengusir kami juga tanpa pikir pajang!" jengekel Doojoon.

"Yaa jaga bicaramu, lagi pula siapa yang mengusir kalian? Kami kan hanya meminta kalian berlibur untuk melakukan acara bulan madu, itu kan kegiatan yang menyenangkan, dasar anak tidak tahu terimakasih!" Sanghyun memukul kepala Doojoon dengan sumpitnya, membuat Doojoon berdecih kesal.

"Oddie?" tanya Hyunseung ragu-ragu, gadis itu bukan berarti setuju, ia hanya tak mau lagi menentang, ia tahu betul bahwa ada campur tangan ayahnya dalam ide 'gila' ini.

"Bali, selama tiga bulan!"

"MWOYA?" nyaris saja Doojoon menyemburkan air yang tengah diminumnya.

"Bali?" tanya Hyunseung tak percaya, "Tempat apa itu?" tanyanya polos.

"Itu adalah Jejunya Indonesia!" sela Doojoon, "Yaa untuk apa bulan madu selama itu? Satu minggu pun sudah lebih dari cukup!" protesnya sembari menunjuk kedua orang tuanya dengan sumpitnya.

"Jangan menunjuk wajahku dengan sumpit, Yoon Doojoon!" marah Jiwoo.

"Jangan protes lagi, kalian mau ke Bali selama tiga bulan atau kami kirim ke Afrika selama satu tahun!"

"Apa Afrika?"

"Satu tahun?"

.

.

.

Yoseob meletakan satu buket mawar putih di sebuah nakas putih, gadis itu lalu diam memperhatikan pria yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya, "Hai, Junhyung…" sapanya seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau lihat?" Yoseob mengambil kembali bunganya, "Ini adalah bunga mawar putih, putih… putih itu suci… seperti cinta kita… heh cinta…"

Kriet…

Bunga itu terjatuh di lantai, Yoseob membulatkan matanya menatap kea rah pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Sementara orang yang membuka pintu hanya diam mematung dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Siapa kau?" ujar orang itu setelah lama memperhatikan Yoseob.

"Aku…"

TBC

Pendeknya -_-)a maaf sekali ya, saya memang tidak berbakat bikin cerita panjang, sekalinya panjang pasti putus-putus dan adalagi kesalahan saya, terlalu lama hiatus *bow* susah sekali mencari mood untuk menulis dan sebenarnya komentar dari kalian adalah moodbooster saya u,u

Jadi terimakasih untuk yang masih setia membaca dan menantikan FF saya saya tidak berjanji tapi saya tetap berusaha untuk melanjutkan FF saya, so please be my MoodBooster ^^v


End file.
